La Sorpresa
by Danwolf
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Umi y todas las chicas la felicitan a excepción de Honoka ya que se encuentra en la guerra de Irak asi es Honoka se alisto a la fuerza aérea y ya lleva tres años y medio en la guerra y eso deprime a Umi ya que esta enamorada de Honoka pero al final recibirá una sorpresa
**Bueno este fic esta dedicada para Umi Sonoda ya que hoy es su cumpleaños**

* * *

Era un dia maravillosa en donde una casa se encuentra una chica de pelo azulado de ojos ámbar si la chica vive sola que ya se estaba arreglando ya que era un día especial esa chica se llamaba Umi Sonoda y precisamente ese día es su cumpleaños que se la iba a pasar con sus amigas en eso tocan la puerta y Umi va y abre la puerta

 **Chicas: Feliz Cumpleaños**

 **Umi: Muchas gracias chicas no se hubieran molestado**

 **Eli: Al contrario lo hacemos porque eres nuestra amiga**

 **Maki: Asi es**

 **Umi: Muchas Gracias**

 **Hanayo: Mira trajimos pastel para que lo partas**

 **Umi: Gracias, porque no entran y partimos el pastel**

 **Rin: Si pastel nya**

 **Nico: Pues ya que**

 **Nozomi: Hay Nico siempre andas con mala cara sin duda estos años no has cambiado nada**

 **Nico: Callate Nozomi**

 **Nozomi: Quieres que te haga el washi washi**

 **Nico: No gracias**

 **Nozomi: Bueno**

 **Rin: Nico no ha cambiado nada de nada y todavía sigue plana nya**

 **Nico: Callate cara de gato**

 **Eli: Ya basta no pueden estar tranquilas**

 **Rin y Nico: Ok**

 **Chicas: Jajajajajaja**

Una vez que dejaron de reír las chicas entraron a la casa y Umi fue a dejar el pastel al refrigerador y una vez que lo deje regreso donde se encontraban las chicas y empezaron a hablar de cómo han estado etc..

 **Umi: Asi que han hecho en estos tres años**

 **Eli: Pues después de regresar a Rusia volví al ballet**

 **Nozomi: Pues ya sabes que decidí irme junto con mi Eli-chi a Rusia**

 **Eli: Nozomi**

 **Umi: Maki**

 **Maki: Pues heredar el hospital de mis padres es algo cansado**

 **Umi: Eso si es cansado y eso que yo herede el dojo de mi padre y el baile tradicional de mi madre y tu Nico**

 **Nico: Pues a mi me ha ido mas o menos pues cocinar es mi pasión aparte de diseñar**

 **Nico: Y tu Kotori**

 **Kotori: Pues yo he estado viajando a Estados Unidos por parte de mis diseños**

 **Umi: Y tu Hanayo y Rin**

 **Hanayo: Ahí ando dando clases a los niños**

 **Rin: Yo ayudando a Hanayo con los niños nya**

 **Umi: Eso es genial al menos no eligieron irse tan lejos como**

 **Umi se queda callada ya que al nombrar el nombre de su amor y que no este con ella al menos como amiga la entristece mucho**

 **Eli: Te refieres a Honoka**

 **Umi: Si, sabes algo de ella**

 **Eli: La última vez que llame a la fuerza aérea que fue hace una semana me dijeron que todavía no ha llegado de la misión al parecer la guerra se complicó mucho al menos les deje un recado y que cuando llegara Honoka se lo darían**

 **Kotori: Pobre Honoka–chan porque decidio irse a la guerra**

 **Maki: Ese fue su deseo entrar a la fuerza aérea e ir a la guerra**

 **Nico: Y porque no mejor partimos el pastel y dejamos este asunto**

 **Nozomi: Nico tiene razón mejor hay que partir el pastel**

 **Rin: Si pastel nya**

 **Eli: Bien vayamos a partir el pastel**

Las chicas se fueron a l comedor y Umi saco el pastel del congelador una vez que Umi iba a partir el pastel Hanayo dijo

 **Hanayo: Pide un deseo Umi antes de apagar la velitas**

 **Umi: De acuerdo – Pidiendo el deseo – Deseo que Honoka este conmigo**

Una vez que Umi pidió el deseo ahora si partió el pastel antes de repartir el pastel tocaron la puerta y la que fue a abrir la puerta fue Kotori y la sorpresa que se lleva y luego dice

 **Kotori: Honoka-chan**

 **Honoka: Kotori-chan**

La persona que habia tocado la puerta era nada mas y nada de menos que Honoka vestida con el uniforme de capitán y un poco más fuerte y un poco cambiada en sus manos tenia a un lindo conejo blanco a pesar que es el animal favorito de Umi

 **Honoka: Puedo pasar**

 **Kotori: Si claro**

Honoka entra a la casa y le pregunta a Kotori que a donde estaban las demás chicas

 **Honoka: Donde están las chicas**

 **Kotori: Ella están en el comedor voy por ellas mientras tu puedes ver cualquier cosa**

 **Honoka: De acuerdo**

Kotori se dirigio hacia el comedor y las Eli le pregunta

 **Eli: Quien era Kotori**

 **Kotori: Sera mejor que vengan a la sala**

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia a la sala donde se encontraba Honoka al llegar se llevaron la una grande sorpresa es decir eran tres años y medio que no veían a su amiga y la que más se llevó la sorpresa fue Umi y eso que Honoka estaba de espalda y estaba viendo la foto de su último concierto donde salían todas las chicas al sentir la presencia de las chicas Honoka se voltio y dijo

 **Honoka: Hola**

 **Chicas: Honoka**

Y las chicas abrazaron a Honoka la última fue Umi que todavía no salía de su shock y las demás empezaron hablar

 **Eli: Honoka que bueno que estas aquí pensé que no te iban a dar el recado**

 **Nozomi: Cuando llegaste**

 **Honoka: Llegue ayer en la noche y me quede en mi casa y si Eli me dieron el recado si no me lo hubieran dado el recado no hubiera estado aquí**

 **Maki: Y que paso con la guerra**

 **Honoka: Definitivamente la guerra acabo y nosotros ganamos**

 **Nico: Y que van a hacer ahora**

 **Honoka: Por ahora nos dieron vacaciones**

 **Rin: Entonces durante las vacaciones estarás aquí**

 **Honoka: Si Rin**

 **Rin: Wiii nya**

 **Hanayo: Fue muy duro estar allá**

 **Honoka: Si, la mayoría del escuadrónes han muerto otros han salido graves no comíamos espero que aquí si me reponga los kilos que he perdido jejeje y ahora donde está la festejada**

Umi todavía no salía del shock hasta que Kotori le hablo

 **Kotori: Umi-chan no vas a abrazar**

 **Umi: Eh**

 **Kotori: Que si no vas abrazar a Honoka**

 **Umi: Si**

Umi se acerca donde esta Honoka pero con ganas de llorar por que al fin Honoka estaba ahí con ella así que la abrazo fuerte y empezó llorar mojando el uniforme de Honoka

 **Honoka: Uff también hola para ti Umi jajaja porque lloras**

 **Umi: Lloro porque estás aquí pensé que ya no te vería de nuevo**

 **Honoka: Ohhh ya ya Umi ya estoy aquí**

 **Umi: Tambien quería decirte que te amo**

 **Honoka: Yo también te amo**

 **Umi: Enserio**

 **Honoka: Si**

 **Umi: Pensé que no sentías nada si me declaraba a ti**

 **Honoka: Creo que nuestro error fue no decir nuestros sentimientos**

 **Umi: Tienes razón**

Y asi Honoka y Umi se besaron ante la presencia de las chicas y cuando se separaron por falta de aire fue Eli que hablo

 **Eli: Al fin ya era hora chicas**

 **Nozomi: Es cierto**

 **Kotori: Ahora si ya estas feliz Umi-chan**

 **Umi: Si**

 **Honoka: Umi tengo algo que darte así que cierra tus ojos y estira tus brazos**

Umi hizo caso a lo que Honoka le dijo cerro sus ojos y estiro sus brazos en eso Honoka le pone algo peludo en sus manos

 **Honoka: Ahora que sientes en tus manos**

 **Umi: Mmm siento algo peludo**

 **Honoka: Bien ahora abre tus ojos**

Al abrir los ojos Umi se sorprende al ver lo que tenia en sus manos un lindo conejo blanco de ojos rojos

 **Honoka: Una vez nos dijiste que tu animal favorito son los conejos**

 **Umi: Lo recordaste**

 **Honoka: Así es**

 **Umi: Honoka**

 **Honoka: Feliz cumpleaños Umi**

 **Umi: Muchas gracias Honoka te amo**

 **Honoka: Igual yo**

En eso Honoka dice

 **Honoka: Y que esperan chicas vayamos a partir el pastel**

Y todas se fueron al comedor dejando atrás a las enamoradas que se estaban besándose se separaron Honoka le dio una mano a Umi y cuando Umi le dio su mano dijo

 **Honoka: Vamos**

 **Umi: Si vamos**

Y así las dos tortolinas se dirigieron hacia el comedor donde las chicas las estaban esperando para Umi fue un día genial festejar su cumpleaños con sus amigas y con el regreso de su amor no le fue tan mal ya que ahora vivirá feliz a lado de su amor y más con el pequeño peludo que le regalo Honoka…..


End file.
